1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk reproducing apparatus and an optical disk reproducing method.
2. Prior Art
In optical disk reproducing apparatuses that reproduce optical disks such as compact disks, DVDs (digital versatile disks), etc., upright type (upright disk) reproducing apparatuses have become increasingly popular as a result of demands for reduced thickness, saving of space and interior design properties. In such an upright disk reproducing apparatus, a reproduction is performed with the optical disk held so that the recorded surface of the optical disk is positioned perpendicular to the installation plane of the optical disk reproducing apparatus.
Furthermore, in such a conventional upright type disk reproducing apparatus, a disk insertion port is located typically in the upper surface of the apparatus main body. Thus, disks are inserted from directly above the apparatus main body and loaded into the reproduction position.
More specifically, an optical disk is inserted via the disk insertion port provided in the upper surface of the apparatus main body, and the optical disk that has thus been inserted via the disk insertion port is supported in a disk holder. The optical disk is then transferred to the position of the turntable by a disk loading means and chucked onto the turntable.
Such upright type disk reproducing apparatuses include a wall-mounted type. In such a wall-mounted type reproducing apparatus, the recorded surface of an optical disk is set perpendicular or parallel to the wall surface.
In the meantime, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 5-189846 discloses a cassette tape recorder; and in this cassette tape recorder, a cassette cover that opens and closes is disposed on the front surface, and cassettes are inserted by rotating and opening the cassette cover toward the front using a supporting shaft as an axis of rotation.
In the upright type disk reproducing apparatus in which the disk insertion port through which optical disks are inserted is disposed in the upper surface of the apparatus main body, the disk insertion port cannot be seen if the reproducing apparatus is mounted on a wall in a high position. Accordingly, when optical disks are inserted or removed, the recorded surface of the optical disk tends to come into contact with the disk insertion port wall surfaces, causing scratches on the recorded surface. Furthermore, since the disk insertion port is located in the upper surface of the apparatus, dust can easily enters into the apparatus through the disk insertion port, causing troubles in the apparatus.
In the structure of a cassette tape recorder described above, the cassette cover is opened toward the front of the main body of a cassette tape recorder each time a cassette is inserted or removed. In other words, a cassette tape is inserted via the open space created between the opened cassette cover and the cassette tape recorder main body, and the tape slides into a position where the tape is supported by a cassette tape supporting member disposed in the back of the cassette cover. When the cassette tape is to be removed, both side surfaces of the cassette tape supported by the cassette tape supporting member are held by the thumb and index finger of the user, and the cassette tape is pulled out.
When this mechanism of the cassette tape recorder is employed in an optical disk reproducing apparatus, if the opening angle of the cover member is set to be large so that the fingers and back of the hand of the user holding the optical disk can enter into the open space when an optical disk is inserted into the optical disk supporting member or when an optical disk is removed from the optical disk supporting member, dust tends to go into the interior of the apparatus through the open space and causes mechanical and other troubles. Furthermore, when the user removes an optical disk, the user must grip the optical disk from the side of the recorded surface of the optical disk. As a result, there is a danger that the fingers may inadvertently contact the recorded surface of the optical disk, resulting in fingerprints and scratches on the recorded surface of an optical disk.